


My heart

by Jassific



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassific/pseuds/Jassific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda has a lot of stress... Slight AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own a thing from TDWP

My heart

 

Disclaimer: As always I don't own TDWP or its characters 

Summary: Miranda has a lot of stress and that's all I will tell you rated t for now since this will be Mirandy later on.... Slightly AU since Miranda is divorced, Paris never happened and Andy is still working with Miranda and not dating Nate anymore.

 

The office was busy as ever. Andy was on the phone while typing emails as she got a text that Miranda was on her way up. "Crap.....sorry....ok I gotta go Patrick I will make sure Miranda will call you as soon as possible." She hurried to the elevator with her notepad and her pen. 

"Good morning Miranda." She smiled her brightest smile at her. She admired her boss to no end. Actually Andy loved her but she could never admit that to anyone other than Nigel. Nigel became her best friend and they shared all sorts of things during happy hour at the bar right around the corner of Elias Clarke. And one night she admitted to him in a very drunk state that she loved her boss. Nigel was shocked but tried to comfort his friend of course. She knew Miranda was straight and was to important for her. At least that's what she thought of herself.

"I am furious with the result of the book last night, bring it to the art department and they better fix this or else...Also I want the pictures of the last photo shoot until 11am. I didn't have time to eat so bring me early lunch today from Smith and Wollensky. Also I want...." She was cut of by Andy who finished that sentence for her.

"....your coffee, I just put it on your desk also I managed to get the pictures by email already and forwarded them to you. Patrick asked me if you could call him because of the shoot he had some questions. I also pushed your massage appointment to tomorrow so you can meet Lagerfeld at 2pm."

Miranda stopped in front of Andys desk and looked at her assistant with something Andy thought looked like pride. "Very good Andrea, now I hope my coffee isn't cold." 

"Nope thermo mug so it's scalding hot." Andy replied proud. Miranda nodded with a smile. Miranda walked into her office while Andy picked up the book and brought it to the art department. She was really proud of her Andrea. She did such a good job as her assistant and Miranda was devastated that her year was almost over she didn't want to loose her. As a assistant of course. 

Miranda talked to Patrick and he didn't have good news some of the pictures where deleted by his unprofessional new assistant or better said ex assistant now. Since the pictures sent per email where just a little selection he suggested to re-shoot as soon as possible. Miranda was furious. It meant more money and the budget was already too low for the July issue, which also meant another discussion with her most favorite board member - Irv. 

After discussing with Patrick the re- shoot Nigel burst into her office. "Miranda I refuse to work with this. Look at that, we need to find a solution for this I suggest the other hat and belt otherwise she looks like a peacock." He dramatized and showed her the advertise.

"Well since we need to reshoot the last photo-shoot we can also book her once more with the other outfit I will arrange it. That's all." She shot at him and Nigel knew to better leave since all she got this morning were bad news. 

"Andrea?" Miranda called very quietly. Andy knew when this was the case that there was trouble.  
She hurried in her office and heard what happened all morning since she needed to rearrange her whole schedule and organize the new shoot. With her signature that's all Andy walked out of the office and went straight back to work. After seeing the time she hurried to get Miranda's lunch. After 25 minutes she arrived at Miranda's desk with a tray.

"Here you go Miranda." Miranda looked at her annoyed.

"I don't want that, I need to go speak with Irv, call his assistant and let her know I am on my way." Andy was really worried about Miranda she didn't eat much lately and she had a lot of stress which couldn't be good. Miranda shot up and wanted to walk past her assistant when she swayed a little. Miranda caught herself on her desk and took a deep breath.

"Oh shoot, Miranda are you alright? I really think you should eat something first."

"Andrea I am perfectly fine and don't need you to tell me when to eat." Miranda put herself together quickly and passed Andy with a deathly glare. Andy got rid of the tray and made sure to call Sharon to let her know that Miranda was on her way. They both knew this couldn't be good and congratulated each other to their shitty day . 

Andy didn't see Miranda the next couple of hours because she went straight to the meeting with Karl Lagerfeld after the one with Irv. She had plenty of time to arrange everything Miranda wanted. When Miranda walked by she looked very tired, stressed and pissed. There was no other word to describe it after the way she looked at Andy. When she closed the door to her office she knew the dragon was breathing fire.

That's exactly what she texted Nigel to avoid anymore stress from the art department. He just sent her an emoji back with a little dragon and Andy chuckled at that. She was so busy she didn't eat anything herself so she decided to have a little snack. Since Emily was on vacation in London she had double the work. She always brought a sandwich and hid it in her desk she made sure that the Miranda's door was still closed and took a few bites. After she ate it she felt much better but thirsty.

She got herself some water from the kitchen and as she passed Miranda's door she glanced inside. She slowed down and stopped when she saw Miranda's feet at the side of her desk in a weird angle. As is she was lying next to her desk. Andys eyes widened and she rushed into her office. Miranda was really on the floor gasping for her and moaning in pain.

"Miranda, oh my god, what's wrong?" She hurried to her side and kneeled next to her on the floor. She took her hand.

"It hurts.....please....help me." Andy took the phone from Miranda's desk and dialed 911.

"Where does it hurt Miranda?" Miranda was having trouble breathing.

"My heart....."

TBC if you want :) please leave me some reviews :)


	2. Charter 2 - Its critical :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your nice comments :)

My heart 

Chapter 2

Thanks for your kind reviews of course I continue if you want to so here we go. Enjoy :) 

"Hello? I need an ambulance at Elias Clarke I think my boss had a heart attack, please hurry." Andy almost yelled into the phone. "Yes she is, she has trouble breathing though too. Ok I will thank you." They told her to keep talking to her and calm her the ambulance wasn't far away. 'Thank god'. Andy thought. She looked at Miranda who had a terrified look on her face.

"Miranda it's all right, listen to me I am here and I want you to breath with me....in and out and again very calm....very good Miranda keep going like this." Andy wondered how she was able to be so calm but she was - for Miranda she had to be. She took her hand again in both of her hands and kissed her knuckles. 

"You will be just fine. Don't worry I will take care of everything. The girls, Leslie and everything else that is urgent right now ok." She kept talking to her and Miranda was breathing in and out like Andy told her. 

"Please, Andrea I need....." She couldn't finish it since she was out of breath again.

"What do you need?" Andy asked 

"You...you need.... to come ....with me..." Miranda said still breathing heavily. 

"Alright, I won't leave you I promise." She whispered to her and a silent tear rolled down her cheek. She was really worried about Miranda.

Suddenly Nigel came in with a new layout, as soon as he saw what was going on he dropped the sheet and got on his knees.

"Oh my god what happened?" He asked and saw how Andy cried. "Should I call 911?" 

"No I already did just make sure the paramedics find us in here. I think she had a heart attack."

Nigel got up to see where the paramedics where and to inform the front desk downstairs where to bring send them. "Miranda you will be strong now, hear me?" He looked back at Andy. "You too missy if you love her you will." Andy chocked down her tears and talked some more to Miranda not even noticing what Nigel just had said. He was right she needed to be there for Miranda.

Nigel went out and almost ran into the paramedics. "There she is now hurry we need her, alive."he whispered the last part as he leant against Andys desk at the outer office.   
Miranda was already wired up to all kinds of things when they passed Nigel with her. Miranda told them to stop for a moment when Nigel took her hand. 

"Take ...over...the shoot....and...." Nigel stopped her and put the oxygen mask back on.  
"Miranda I will take care of everything here don't worry." Miranda closed her eyes and smiled at him.

They started to walk out of the office again with Miranda. Andy was still at her side she gathered a few things like her purse and phone and took it with her. In the ambulance Miranda fell asleep Andy was sitting in the front already informing the girls father Greg and Leslie her PR. They were both shocked.

They arrived at the emergency room and they did all sorts of tests with Miranda. Andy wasn't allowed to be with her all the time so she sat in the waiting area. Waiting was horrible the minutes felt like hours and she got all kinds of texts from Nigel and Leslie and everyone wanted to know how she is. Andy started to cry again she didn't know. Maybe she was fighting for her life right now, she didn't know shit and hated it. She couldn't stand it and went outside to the nursing office.

"Excuse me, can I see Miranda Priestly please,I am her assistant, I got in with her over an hour ago?" Andy asked.

"I am sorry ma'am only relatives are allowed at the intensive care unit."

"Oh my god she is at the ICU? I really need to see her she needs me....I...I....please." The nurse saw how desperate she was and how deeply she must felt for the woman. But she couldn't let her in especially since she knew who Miranda Priestly was."I am sorry dear." 

"Can you at least tell me if she is stabile?" Andy pleaded.

"Sorry ma'am...." The nurse shook her head. She came around her desk and told her where she could get coffee. She whispered after that. "It's still critical dear, make sure her family gets here so you get further information." Andy started shaking badly and tears came back again. 

"Oh no please let me see her at least I have to tell her how much I love her....I.....oh god." She broke down and went down on her knees sobbing heavily.

The nurse calmed her down and sat her in a chair. After a while Greg and the girls came. 

"Andy where is mom? How is she?" Caroline yelled and when she reached her she hugged her fiercely. They didn't have the deepest relationship but they sometimes talked when she delivered the book but there was never any physical contact. Cassidy just stood there dumbstruck next to Andy. Andy looked up and pulled her in for a hug too. She started sobbing instantly.

"I wanna see my mommy, please Andy." Greg greeted Andy shortly and talked to the nurse.

"Ok girls, we can go in together but no more than 3 people they said." Greg looked apologetic to Andy and saw the new tears.

"Girls go see your mom now and Greg tell me how she is afterwards please they won't tell me anything." Somehow the girls felt how important her mother must be to Andy since she was sitting here crying. 

"Come on girls." Greg took the girls by there hands and usually they would fight him for that since that was way uncool but they needed it now. 

Andy sat there glad that someone was there for Miranda but still devastated that she couldn't be at her side. She promised.....again silent tears were falling.

After half an hour Greg came out. She looked at him and he looked shocked.

"I've never seen her like that...if you wanna go in you can to the girls. I need some coffee or a cigarette....i can't see her like this." Andy could tell that he was worried and shocked to no end. She stood up and took his hands.

"She is strong Greg, she will be for her girls." Greg squeezed her hands. "What did they tell you?"

"The doctor said she had a heart attack and she needs to go into surgery." Andy went pale and let go of his hands. 

"Oh my god....I need to go see her now." Andy said and Greg just nodded.

TBC if you want to :) please leave some reviews :)


	3. My Heart 3

My heart 

Chapter 3

Thanks for your reviews I love that you dig the story --> I will write as long as you read :*

Andy opened the door to Miranda's room carefully and peaked inside. She saw the girls at her side holing her hand. They whispered sweet nothings and encouragement to her. Miranda was still not conscious. She closed the door quietly not to disturb the girls' moment with her mother. She walked over to the foot of the bed and looked at her love. She was so pale, looked so innocent and helpless. She was shocked by the sight of Miranda but she held it together for the girls. 

"Hey girls, are you ok?" Andy stood behind them holding both on their shoulders and squeezed them into her body. They allowed it and tilted their heads back.

"I am scared I wish she would say something she looks so sick." Caroline said when tears rolled down her face.

"What if she dies Andy I don't wanna loose her..." Cassidy sobbed and hugged her sister Caroline. 

"Girls, let me tell you something about your mother. You may see here now as a weak person but she is not she is very strong and she doesn't want to leave you and she won't ok?" Andy hugged them both and they calmed down a bit.

The nurse came in to prepare Mirandy for her surgery. 

"Hi girls, miss, I am going to prepare your mom for her angioplasty to get rid of her blockage she has and then she will be just fine. The procedure will only take about 45 minutes so you may want to wait outside and I will come and update you ok? Just like I told you before alright?"

"Ok Sarah we will go now, bye mommy we love you." they each kissed her mom very carefully on her cheek and left with Andy the room. "I will be out in just a second girls." Andy said. The girls nodded and left. They went back to the waiting area to find their father.

"I will be right out Sarah I know she is expected and she hates it to be late." She smiled at the nurse.

Andy went to Miranda's side and held her hand.

"Miranda? If you hear me I just wanted to tell you that....you scared the crap out of me today and you better not leave those girls alone....or me..." She caressed her hand, took it and kissed it.

"I love you Miranda." She let go of her hand and nodded at the nurse while left the room with tears rolling down again. She didn't know someone was able to cry that much.

She went back to the waiting area and to the girls. She called Nigel to inform him. He said he was coming by tomorrow. He was comforting her a lot and she felt actually better after a joke or two from Nigel he was such a good friend. 

Suddenly Andy stood up. "Girls what do you think? We could drive to the townhouse and get some things for your mom then we will be a occupied and do something useful." 

"Dad can we go with Andy?" Greg nodded thankfully at Andy.

"Of course you can, I will wait here and call if they have any news ok babies?"

Andy called Roy for him to drive them. 

"Ok great I am glad you are coming with me I wouldn't know what she would wanna wear or where her clothes and toiletries even are." Andy said while walking to the back entrance with the girls since in the were more paprazzies and journalists.  
They held on Andys hand and went with her in silence. They were worried and sad.

When they got into the car she held the girls in each arm.

"I am really glad you are here Andy, Dad isn't good at those situations." Cassidy said and Caroline added: "Yeah and we're sorry about the prank with the book that one time."

"Don't worry it's alright I am glad you let me be here for you I really l- like your mom and she would appreciate it if you weren't alone now."

"I know, do you really like my mom because other than us or uncle Nigel not a lot of people "like" her." Cassidy asked.

"Yes I really do. I care about her more than you guys can imagine. I learned so much from her and she is a very special person." Andy said blushing a bit. 

"We like you too, mom likes you too when she is home you should come over for dinner and a movie so you guys can be friends mommy needs a friend." Caroline said and Cassidy agreed.They both snuggled in until they reached the townhouse. They gathered together a few things. Since they were done pretty quickly Andy suggested to fix some PBJ sandwiches. They ate one right away and took some, and some water, with them since they knew their dad loved them too and he didn't have dinner yet. 

After an hour they were back at the hospital. Greg didn't have news yet and he was thankful for the sandwiches. They just sat down when Sarah came to them.

"Your mom is out of surgery everything went perfectly fine and you can go see her but only for a couple of minutes she needs to rest a lot now."   
The girls nodded and followed Sarah and looked over at Andy and their Dad.

"You go ahead I will check on her tomorrow again when I bring the girls." Andy went over to him and hugged him.

"Girls come back in 5 minutes so we can go home you need to go to school tomorrow and your mom needs to rest I pick you up earlier from school tomorrow and take you to her again ok?"

They agreed and went with Sarah. They went in and it appeared that Miranda was sleeping.

"Hey mommy we are glad you are safe now." Caroline said and Cassidy said: "We just wanted to check on you and tell you good night , we love you mommy." They knew she was still sleeping very deeply but they kept talking to her some more until they hugged Andy and left. She was alone with her now. She held her hand and sat next to her bed. 

She laid her head down next to her hand. "You have to be fine ok? You just....have to for the girls and.....for me." She didn't see that Miranda opened her eyes and heared what she said.

 

"My....Andrea...." Was all Miranda was able to say and Andys head shot up. She looked at very tired blue eyes and smiled. Tears of joy and relief were burning at her cheeks.  
Andy took her hand carefully and kissed it.

"Hi...yes I am here.

TBC :) please leave some reviews I love them ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Thank you so much for your reviews I really love them :) I am so thrilled :)  
This Is the last chapter without a beta and in the next chapter I will get help thanks for sticking to the story :) 

 

"Andrea, where am I, what happened." Miranda sounded very tired and exhausted but no wonder after a heart attack and a surgery.

"Miranda don't talk to much you need to rest some more. You had a heart attack Miranda and they needed to do an angioplasty to remove your blockage but everything is fine and you just need to recover now." Andy still held her hand and caressed her while she explained what happened. 

"Oh god, what about my girls, the press....runway." Her voice cracked. 

"Shhhh it's alright. The girls where here and are now with Greg they will be here tomorrow. Leslie keeps the press as low as she can but the paprazzies are all over the place. And Nigel took over runway. Miranda you need to relax and promise me to recover now or else you will have another heart attack which would tear me apart."

Miranda relaxed again and sighed. 

"Miranda I have to call the nurse so she can check on you. She will probably send me home but I already brought you some stuff....I mean things from your home."

"No."

"Uhm...no?" Andy was confused and saw that Miranda pursed her lips. She was happy to see that but knew she might be in trouble. Miranda grabbed Andys hand even tighter. She closed her eyes.

"I don't wanna be alone, please." Miranda looked at Andy with unshed tears in her eyes. 

"It's alright but I am not sure if the nurse will let me stay you are in the ICU."

Miranda looked around and found the call button for the nurse. Sarah came back in and smiled.

"Well, hello Mrs. Priestly how are you feeling?" She scribbled down some vital signs on her health record.

Miranda waved her hand dismissively. "Fine, just tired and my chest hurts a bit."

"Alright that's perfectly normal after your surgery, I will be right back with some painkillers and after that you should go miss so Mrs. Priestly can rest." She looked at Andy.

"Call me Miranda please and no I need her to stay. I won't be able to rest if she is not with me." The nurse looked confused but then noticed that they held hands and understood.

"Alright why don't I get you a blanket then?" She said smiling at Andy and left to get the medication and everything else.

Andy was happy she was allowed to stay and caressed Miranda's hand with her thumb. She moved her chair a little closer to Miranda and had to let go of her hand for a minute. 

"Alright Miranda, the painkillers will make you tired and drowsy just so you know." She connected the IV to her vein catheter and gave Andy the blanket afterwards. 

"May I have some water?" Miranda asked the nurse.

"Not yet, tonight you can have ice chips and tomorrow we will start with liquids." The nurse said and Miranda rolled her eyes. The nurse just smirked at her, knowing about her reputation. She left to get the ice chips and Andy chuckled. 

"And what pray tell amuses you, Andrea?" She said in her most ice queen persona.

"Just this, that you are yourself again." Miranda looked at her confused. "Miranda, you scared the shit our of me, sorry for the language but you did and you will never do that again." Andy realized what she just said and how. She covered her eyes with her hands and blushed. 'Shit, shit, shit' she thought. 

Sarah came with the ice chips and gave them to Miranda. 

"Alright the painmeds will kick in soon and please rest now I will come in and check on your vitals every hour, if you need me you know how to call me."

Sarah left and Miranda chewed on some ice chips. There was an uncomfortable silence until Miranda broke it.

"Hand...." She looked at Andy.

"Huh?" Miranda rolled her eyes again and grabbed Andys hand. 

"Oh ok, sorry about the way I talked to you earlier." Miranda just nodded and her eyelids fluttered close. Andy took the ice chips and set them aside. 

"Why don't you rest and I will be right here if you need me."

"Kay...nighty night." Miranda said and Andy chuckled since those where clearly the painmeds talking.

She fell asleep almost immediately and Andy intertwined their hands and Miranda did so even in her sleep. An hour later Sarah came back to check on her vitals including blood pressure. Miranda woke up to that. 

"Sorry to wake you. Your vitals are fine, I will be back in an hour. Good night." Miranda smiled and waved at her. She looked like she was drunk.

"Hey Miranda, you can go back to sleep." Miranda looked at Andy and still had that goofy smile on her face.

"Your soooo pretty well no actually you're really hot...." Andy blushed and chuckled.

"Thank you Miranda, go back to sleep."

"I don't wanna....I wanna make out with you cause your hot." Miranda slurred. Andy thought it was hilarious and she was glad that she was there to see her like that without control for once. She knew Miranda would kill her if she remembered any of it.

"We can make out some other time, you need to rest first." Andy said still chuckling.

"Oh your no fun..." Miranda said pouting. "Maybe just a little kiss on the cheek pretty please." Andy couldn't deny her that and leaned over to kiss her cheek. But Miranda was quick enough to turn her head and kissed her right on her lips. Andy was shocked and pulled back immediately.

"Mhh that was real nice....now I can sleep." Miranda said her eyes already closed. Andy sat back on her chair still shocked and blushing from that kiss. Andy thought the editor slept already after it was silent for a couple of minutes. But then she heard a little whisper.

"Hand...." Came from Miranda and she held her hand out to Andy. Andy was glad to take it again. She was happy to feel the editors hand in her own she had the softest hands and lips. She smiled dreamily but she couldn't continue the kiss since she didn't want to take advantage of her boss. She draped the blanket over her and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

TBC ;) please give me some reviews you know how much I love them :)


	5. Charter 5

Chapter 5

Thanks for the nice reviews I love them keep doing that *.* Here we go... Enjoy chapter 5....Thanks Laura for the BET

Miranda stirred and woke up while Sarah did her 4 am check up. 

"Are you ok?" Sarah whispered and Miranda nodded. She wasn’t felling drowsy anymore.

"Ok, I will be back at 6 am, if you don't need me before. Sleep well." Miranda smiled and Sarah left. Andy was asleep, her head laying next to their joined hands. Miranda took her hand out of the grasp of the younger woman and stroked her hair very softly. She was very happy Andy was there but also scared. 

What does it mean? Does Andrea feel the same way? She wants to find out but she doesn’t want to loose her if she doesn’t feel the same. She feels completely like a teenager, stupid and insecure. For now, she has decided to spend as much time as possible with her. She needs to get to know her better. She doesn’t really know a lot about her assistant. But she knows she must care about her if she is staying here, right? Or maybe she is just scared because she is her boss. She chuckled at that thought. 

Andy woke up and didn't quite know at first where she was until she felt a hand caressing her hair. 

"Are you ok Miranda?"

She wanted to get up and look at her.

"No, stay and go back to sleep, I am fine. Thank you Andrea."

"Of course Miranda."

"No, I really mean it, thank you for being here for me, I am glad I am not alone because this....is ....it scared me a lot." Miranda's voice croaked and silent tears fell down as she realized the whole situation.

Hearing Miranda's voice crack her head shot up and she looked at her. Andy was shocked to see the editor cry. 

"Shh Miranda I am so sorry, you're ok and I am here." She bent over and took the editor into a hug. Miranda responded immediately and wrapped her hands around Andy’s waist. 

"Don't worry...shh..." Miranda started to relax and calmed down after a couple of minutes and Andy pulled back. 

"I would have hugged you longer but leaning over is not so comfortable and I don't want to crush you."

"Well, we will have to reschedule that then." Miranda said sniffling and squeezing Andy’s hand. 

"Why are you doing this Andrea?" Miranda suddenly asked.

"Because I had to, I care very much about you." She said smiling sweetly at her.

"You never cease to amaze me Andrea, and I care about you too. It's all really confusing to me but I am very glad you are here and I would like to get to know you better if that's alright with you. I mean, we have worked together for over a year and I don't really know a thing about you."

"I’m glad, I would like to get to know you too and be there for you. Why don't you close your eyes and get some more rest and tomorrow I will tell you all you want to know about me.”

"Ok, but I’ m really coming back to this postponed appointment" she said winking at her. Andy blushed and covered herself with the blanket. 

"Your are impossible Miranda, sleep well." She chuckled. 

"Your lips are very soft." Andy whispered almost sleeping and dreaming about the previous accidental kiss with Miranda. Miranda, still awake, blushed since her memories came back and she remembered the accidental kiss. Andy didn't realizing she said that out aloud was shocked when she heard Miranda's response.

"So are yours." Andy’s eyes shot open and she stared into crystal blue ones. 

"Oh sorry I didn't mean too, I mean, I did but....."

"Shh darling, c'mere." Andy thought she must be dreaming, she leant in and knew what was about to happen. She hovered over Miranda's lips and licked her own lips. 

Suddenly she crashed down on the floor and woke up. Ughh it was a dream. Fuck. And what a good one, she felt the damp between her legs. Miranda woke up with the loud noise. It was 6.30 am. 

"Sorry Miranda I didn't mean to wake you. How are you feeling?"

"Are you alright Andrea? I am much better actually but I feel exhausted."

"Yeah I am fine thank you, good, I am glad." Andy got up and sat back down. She rubbed her face with her hands.

"I think I need to leave Miranda." Miranda looked up at her. Andy saw her confused face and added quickly.

"Only to take a shower and get something to eat, I will be back in an hour or so, if that's ok?" Miranda visibly relaxed.

"Oh good, yes that's fine. Did you bring my cell phone?" 

"Yes, I charged it, here you go, say hi to the girls from me." Andy said and smiled.

"How did you know...?"

"Miranda you’re a mom and you didn't get to talk to them. They will be relived to hear from you before they go to school. Ok, I will give you your privacy and go really fast take a shower and be back in a little while." She gathered her things and kissed Miranda's cheek to her surprise. Miranda blushed and smiled at her.

Andy left, told the nurses that Miranda was awake, and that they would have a great day if she could get something to eat. Andy asked if Miranda could have decaf and they agreed. She would get some for her on her way back.

Back at the room Miranda called Greg.

"Hello Greg..." There was silence on the other line for a second.

"Oh god, it's so good to hear from you, to hear your voice, how are you honey?"

"Much better thank you, how did you manage yesterday with the girls? I know you’re not good at this type of situations."

"I know, sorry Mir, but your assistant was amazing, she took over like a pro, she is quite something. She did so well with the girls. And she seems to care about you. I mean, a lot."

"Mhhhh I’ m glad she was there for you and the girls, are they awake yet? I need to hear their voices."

"Yes, sure, I will get them for you, do you need anything when we come by later today?" 

"Just my girls."

"Ok, I love you Mir, see you later today."

"I love you too Greg." Miranda heard Greg yelling to call the girls.

"Mommy, oh my god! I am so glad your awake. We put you on speaker." Cassidy said all giddy.

"Oh mom we were so scared yesterday, I am so glad your ok, are you ok?" 

"Yes bobbsies, I am, I miss you so much and I love you."

"We love you too mommy."

"Andy was so cool yesterday, she was there for us and distracted us while you were in surgery. We told her that we would invite her over to our house once you are home, if that's cool with you mom."

Miranda chuckled at that and rolled her eyes in a playful way.

"I am cool with it, in fact I wanted to maybe invite her over more often if it's alright with you because I care about her a lot."

"Way cool mom because she cares about you too we could tell, she cried and everything yesterday." Cassidy said.

"Right mom did you see all the things we brought you? We thought you would want your favorite pajamas and your make up and creams too." Caroline said.

"Thank you, I didn't check yet, Andrea told me you gathered some things for me."

"Oh! Was she already there to visit you so early?"

"No, she stayed with me last night so I wasn't alone."

"Cool mom, ok we really gotta go, dad will drive us to school and pick us up a little early so we can go see you. We love you! See you later mommy." 

"Ok bobbsies, I love you too, I can't wait to see you later today. Goodbye."

They hung up and Miranda held her phone to her heart for a minute and smiled. She was so glad she got to talk to them and was so thankful Andy took care of everything yesterday. She must be exhausted though, after all the stress from yesterday and the rough night. She put her phone away and called the nurse.

TBC if you want to


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Thanks Laura I love your BETA and thanks everyone for reading ;) 

"Miranda, great news! We may transfer you to a different ward since you are doing so well, and from there we will simple continue to monitor you."

Miranda was happy to hear that.

"Good, my insurance covers a private room if you could also organize it, that would be perfect. May I get up alone?" 

"You sure can but I will walk with you to the bathroom and wait by the door because you might get nauseous or dizzy, just in case."

"Acceptable." She said and smiled at Sarah. She sat up and stayed a while at the edge of the bed getting used to the change in position. 

Miranda finally stood up and walked over to the bathroom, Sarah followed shortly behind. Miranda changed into her favorite pajamas and applied some make up after brushing her teeth. She felt almost like a new person afterwards. 

"Are you ok Miranda?" Sarah asked standing in front of the bathroom. Miranda opened the door and looked stunning, even tough she had just changed into pj's.

"Wow!! You sure look ok, are you certain you just had surgery?" Sarah chuckled and Miranda smirked.

"Thank you, I am well. How will my... uhm assistant know where I am?" 

Sarah leaned over in Miranda’s direction.

"I saw the cellphone that your assistant snugged in so just use that and I won't tell." Miranda went back to bed and smiled at her. 

"You know Sarah, I’ m a little sad I have to leave, I like your attitude." Miranda said and they both chuckled.

"Ok Miranda, I will arrange your private room and will personally take you to it in half an hour or so. So make sure you use well your time alone....you know what I mean." She whispered the last part and held her hand like a phone to her ear.

"Out with you." Miranda chuckled and threw one of her little pillows playfully in her direction but Sarah was quicker and left before it could hit her.

Miranda got her phone out and dialed Andy’ s number.

"Miranda what's wrong?" Answered a frantic Andy.

"Dear God, calm down Andrea everything is perfectly fine, they are transferring me to a different ward since I don't have to be in the ICU anymore. I just wanted to inform you so that way someone doesn’t have a heart attack when they arrive here and I’m no longer at it." Miranda said and Andy could hear her grinning.

"That. Is. Not. Funny! You better be good to me or I won't bring your decaf." She said playfully.

"You wouldn't dare to leave me here without coffee even if its just decaf."

"Try me priestly." 

"Ok, I will say this once and because I am alone, so listen and listen closely. Andrea, will you PLEASE bring me some decaf, please?"

"Oh my god, she CAN actually say it! " Andy laughed hard.

"Don't push your luck Sachs." It felt so good to talk to someone like that. She needed that to loosen up and was glad she was able to do it with Andrea. Andy grinned and they said their goodbyes.   
Andy was also thrilled by the way Miranda was talking to her. She was feeling so much closer to her and was hoping she could get even closer. Like kissing closer....just like in her dream...oh that dream was so delicious. 

Andy was already done with showering and was putting on some fresh clothes. She felt giddy about seeing Miranda again soon. She finished getting ready and left on her way back to the hospital. She picked up a coffee and a bagel for herself and some decaf for the editor.

Meanwhile Sarah settled Miranda in her private room. 

"Here you go Miranda, all set. They will do an EKG soon and check your vitals but not as often like on the ICU, you should be released soon if you keep up good vital checks." Sarah grinned at Miranda. "I can't believe I am saying this but I am honored to have met you Miranda Priestly."

"Why… that's the nicest thing I've heard all day. Thank you Sarah and you will never ever tell anyone I thanked you or my reputation will go down the drain." She smirked at her and Sarah started laughing.

"You got it Miranda..." With that she left.

Andy found Miranda's new room and entered silently after knocking. Apparently Miranda was asleep. So she went in very quietly put down her things and the coffee. She pulled a chair on Miranda's bedside and looked at her hand wondering if she should hold it. She decided to go for it taking and caressing her hand. She stood up to brush away Miranda’s famous lock out of her face, seeing that she had applied some light makeup and how beautifully she looked sleeping. She admired her for a second before Miranda’s eyes opened and she stared right back at her. 

"Hi. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Andy whispered. 

"It's ok I am glad I woke up to....uhm this." She looked a little down towards Andy’s cleavage. Andy didn't notice but since she leaned over Miranda had the perfect view. She was turning bright red and was glad she wore something from the new La Perla collection. She was about to sit back when the editor grabbed her neck and pulled her closer. 

"Please, Andrea, kiss me. I know we both want it." She whispered against Andy’s lips. Andy leant the rest of the way in and kissed her very softly. Suddenly she heard someone moan and it wasn't her. Oh my god! She liked it then too, Andy thought. Miranda wanted more so she deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue over Andrea’s bottom lip being granted entrance immediately. Now it was Andy’s turn to moan.

"Mhhh God your lips are so soft." She whispered when she pulled back for some air. "Let me.... please may I ....again?" The editor just smirked at her and pulled her back down for another round of sensual kissing. Andy hold herself up with one hand while the other brushed into Miranda's hair. Suddenly the door burst open and Sarah came back in.

"Miranda you forgot your.....lipstick....hello??"

TBC :) leave some reviews pleeaaaaaase :)


	7. Chapter 8

"Oh my gosh, I am terribly sorry Miranda, but I have to tell you something..." Miranda and Andy parted and Miranda glared at Sarah while Andy blushed.

"You are the cutest couple ever." Sarah said carefully laying down the lipstick, leaving quickly. Miranda smirked but Sarah didn't saw since she had already left.

Andy sat down still shocked about what happened. Not about Sarah but about the kiss, her lips still felt the burning sensation of Miranda's soft juicy lips.

"Uhm, wow....I...you know...." Andy couldn't stop blushing and wasn't able to look at Miranda in the eyes. Miranda sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Andrea, stand up." She obeyed and Miranda put her fingers under her chin lifting her head and looking into loving brown eyes. Andy suddenly felt the need to smile and hug her, so she did and Miranda gladly reciprocated smiling into her assistant’s neck.

"This feels so good Miranda. You feel so good." Andy sighed happily.

"I’ m so grateful I’ m not alone in my feelings, I’ m not a hundred percent sure what this is, you know between us, but I’ m willing to explore these feelings if you are too." Miranda pulled back and looked at her stunned assistant, brushing a few strands of hair behind Andrea’s ear.

"I would love too. But I guess we should take it slow, you know, date and get to know each other."

"Acceptable, but uhm are we allowed to do that?" Andy looked confused. "Do what?"

Miranda licked her lips and smirked, and Andy understood.

"Absolutely! and lots of it since we are so good at it." She said leaning in kissing the corner of Miranda's mouth. Miranda turned her head and hovered over Andy’s lips.

"Acceptable..." She whispered against her lips with closed eyes and started kissing her slowly. Licking her lips, moaning a little. She pulled Andy closer and put her legs around Andy’s waist. They were so close, their hands carefully explored hair, necks, backs but they wouldn't go to far. Since it was all so new the sensation of kissing and being close was already enough.

"Ok...wow this is new...and exciting." Andy said when she pulled back. "So, what did the doctors say? Will you able to get out of here soon?"

"I have to do another EKG and then they will decide on how long I have to stay but Sarah said it won't be too long since I’ m doing well."

"Great to hear. You better drink your coffee, it's probably not hot anymore." Andy said and pulled back sitting down next to the bed again.

"Well I don't mind, since I had something that is also hot...." She said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Andy couldn't stop blushing. Miranda went to the bathroom before she went back under the covers. She put the backrest up so she had a sitting position in bed. Andy did calls and Emails while Miranda got comfortable.

"Did you need anything?" Andy asked but didn't look up while keeping busy on her phone.

"How about we talk a bit until the girls arrive, so we can get to know each other a little better."

Andy looked up now and smiled at Miranda.

"That's a wonderful idea Miranda. Let me just finish this last email and then I am all yours."

"I hope you are." Miranda smirked and Andy giggled. She finished and connected her phone to the charger.

"So I want to know everything... " They talked the rest of the morning away. Sharing stories of their childhood. Andy told about her time at college and her relationship with Nate and Miranda had some funny stories of her college time to share and she told about her marriages and how they split up.

"Thank you Miranda." Andy said beaming at her.

"For what? Did I miss something?"

"No, I mean for sharing everything so openly and honestly with me, I know how private you are and this means a lot to me. I want you to know that if we give this a go, even if we are at the very beginning, I want you to be honest with me and I will always be honest with you, if it is alright with you."

Miranda smiled at her assistant. "You are truly amazing Andrea, I can't believe I was able to hold back my feelings for so long. And yes, I do want that too."

There was a knock and the nurse came in to bring Miranda her first solid food.

"Wow, deluxe menu, what do we have here? Soup and wheat toast. Enjoy." Andy said very sarcastically.

"You know Andrea, after you have nothing for almost 2 days this seems almost as good as Smith & Wollensky." She said pointing to her food.

"Enjoy honey." Andy said chuckling and froze when she realized what she said. Miranda noticed and took her hand.

"Don't worry, I like endearments darling, just not honey, try find something else." She said smirking.

Relieved Andy started thinking. "Hmmm what could you possibly like....how bout sweetie?"

Miranda started eating and frowned "No."

"Baby cakes?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Hmmm Babe?

Miranda raised an eyebrow and looked over at Andy.

"Do we have a winner here?" Andy asked.

"Only if we are alone, understood?"

"Alright babe." She said laughing and standing up. "I will get myself something to eat and some coffee. Want some too? Decaf of course."

"Andrea, who are you talking too?" Miranda looked at her while eating her toast and sipping on some water.

"Sure, right, how could I even ask? I will be right back babe." Andy chuckled and headed out of the door.

Miranda sat there smiling, after a while she decided to freshen up in the bathroom. When she was done she suddenly felt dizzy. She tried to get back to the bed to push the button for the nurse but she couldn't reach it in time. She collapsed unconscious.

The nurse came back in to get her plate and found Miranda on the floor. She pushed the button for code red and all the available nurses and the doctor rushed to her room prepared for the worst...

TBC oh uh....I hope you still leave reviews even if the ending is a little frightening :)


	8. Chapter 8

Ok thank you so much Laura for the great BETA and thank you guys for the nice reviews I love them so much keep doing it pleaaaase ;)

 

Andy returned to Miranda's room and stopped, since she saw the door open and heard loud noises coming from there....

"....Mrs. Priestly can you hear me? She is breathing Dr. Davis and her pulse is fine too, so no heart attack."

Andy turned white and almost dropped everything. She hurried into the room and saw them pulling Miranda up and on the bed. 

"Oh my god! What happened?" Andy instantly started crying, the memories from when she found Miranda in the office flashed though her.

"She is fine, I just checked her vitals and we will run an EKG to make sure. She overdid it by getting up so frequently after surgery she should get some rest. I heard she just ate solid food for the first time in 2 days, she is just weak..."

As Dr. Davis explained Miranda's eyes fluttered open. She was back hooked up in the monitor, looking all sick and weak again. 

"Look who's back, hello Mrs Prieslty, I am Dr. Davis."

Miranda looked confused at all the nurses and a crying Andrea.

"Good lord, what happened?" Miranda asked.

"You fainted, and we briefly thought could be something serious, but everything is fine we will run an EKG and some blood tests again to make sure you are alright, but we believe the weakness is due to your low blood sugar and the fact that you are not still a hundred percent recovered."

"Oh...Andrea darling come here, everything is ok." Miranda said looking over at her, which was still standing with the food and the two coffees in hand. She couldn't move she just stood there while the tears ran down her face.   
A nurse guided Andy to the chair next to Miranda and set the food and coffee next to them on the nightstand. 

"Please ma'am, sit down, we don't need you to faint too." The nurse said. 

"Ok, I will organize the EKG and everything else, and you Mrs Priestly will rest, no more getting up alone, for today at least. Call the nurse, they will bring you to the bathroom otherwise I want you in that bed."

They all left the room and Miranda looked worriedly at Andy who still hadn’t said a word yet.

"Hand." She whispered over to Andy and she obeyed. 

"Please Darling, talk to me? I am sorry I scared you."

"It's ok, I just....saw you there and you looked so weak and small and it reminded me off....."

She didn't need to finish since Miranda already knew. She felt really sorry for Andy.

"Look, I don't want to scare the girls, so please, let us not talk about it in front of them."

"Sure, I am just glad you are ok. God, I can't leave you alone for 5 minutes." Andy said, finally getting some color back in her cheeks, and smiling a bit.

"There’s my Andrea. You scared me there for a second, but I agree it was all a bit much. How about you go home for a couple of hours and get some sleep while the girls are here?" Andy looked confused.

"You want me to leave?" Andy asked tearing up again.

"No, but I want you to rest a bit so you can stay the night with me again?" She said squeezing her hand. "Also I want to prepare the girls about uhm... us you know?"

Andy’s eyes widened. "Already? Wow Miranda that means a lot. Alright maybe you are right I could use some shut eye and so do you."

"But before you go I need something from you?" Miranda said smirking at her. Andy knew exactly what she was talking about, so she stood up and leaned over hovering over her lips.

"And what would that be?" She asked licking the editors bottom lip.

"Don't tease me darling, kiss me." She whispered against her lips and Andy obeyed gladly. The kiss was sweet and sensual, full of love. 

"Ok babe, I will leave now. I will be back around 6ish?"

"6 o'clock sharp Andrea. I won't wait longer for another kiss." She said first glaring then smirking at Andy who giggled on her way out. 

She left for home while eating a sandwich she got on the way. When she arrived she went straight to bed and set her alarm clock for 5.15pm. She fell asleep almost instantly.

Miranda too fell asleep after Andy left. She woke up to the sound of whispering.

".....no we shouldn’t wake her up, she needs to rest Caroline."

"Yeah but we should tell her about the A's we got on our math tests." They were discussing so intensely that they didn't notice that their mom had woke up.

"I am very proud of you girls and you can always wake me, Hi bobbseys, I missed you." Miranda said smiling at two wide-eyed girls.

"Don't scare us like that mom. We miss you too, can you come home soon?" Cassidy asked with some sadness in her eyes.

"I will be home soon bobbseys. Don't worry mommy will be fine."

"Where is Andy? We wanted to thank her for being there for us."

"She went home to rest a bit, she will be back to stay with me tonight."

"Oh wow, are you like best friends now?" Caroline asked with a smirk.

Miranda blushed and thought it's now or never.

"Actually we are more than just friends."

"What do you mean mom, you are like dating her?" Cassidy asked confused.

"Yes, we want to start a relationship, go out, get to know each other and spent time together as a family. Is that alright with you?"

"Wow cool mom, how come you like women now?"

"Yeah, that's like way mainstream and all." They both said and giggled.

Miranda chuckled, loving her kids even more in that moment. 

"Well, I am glad you think it's cool. But I have feelings for her and so does she and we want to see where it will leads us."

"Mom, I only have one question, but know I really think it's cool."

"What is it Cassidy, you can asked me anything?"

"So uhm… do you love Andy?" Miranda's eyes widened and she swallowed. Her kids are really growing up. "Yeah mom, do you?" Caroline asked again since she hadn’t answered yet.

"Yes, I do, I ...I love her with all my heart." 

TBC And don't forget the reviews ;) you know how much I love them ;)


	9. Chapter 9

My Heart  
Chapter 9

Thank you so much for still reading and liking my story and especially thank you for those who take the time to review my work. I love very single review and it really keeps me motivated to write more chapters :)

“Awe Mom, that is so sweet. We like her a lot too, she always talks to us when she brings the book, she even forgave us when we....”  
Cassidy hit Caroline with her elbow. “Shht...don’t tell dummy.”  
“Language Caroline. Don’t tell me what? I want to know it in this instant!”  
“Well, we pranked her once, we told her to go up and give you the book. Unfortunately she walked in while you and Stephen were fighting.”  
Miranda gasped, she didn’t know her kids were the reason she had almost fired her assistant the day after the incident.  
“Mom we are really sorry, and as we said, she forgave us....pleeeease don’t be mad?”  
“Well you know, I am not mad but, do you realize I almost fired her for that? You have to be aware of your actions they always have consequences. Keep that in mind ok?” Miranda said it seriously but in a loving way. The two of them felt terrible, they didn’t know she almost got fired.  
“I feel awful now just imagining her gone, Mom wouldn’t be as happy and no one would keep your company here all day and night taking care of you.” Cassidy said with a sad face.  
“It’s alright bobbseys now come on and give your mother a hug. Where is your dad by the way?”  
“Waiting outside, he wanted to give us some time with you alone.” Cassidy replied.  
“Ok why don’t you get him and you both get yourself something from the vending machine?”  
“Ok, sure mom.” They left and Greg came in all shy at first since he didn’t know how she would look like by now and how she was.  
“Hey Mir, how are you doing?” He said smiling at her and she smiled back.  
“Good Greg, thank you. How are you dealing with it all, I know how that scares you?”  
“It does but I am glad you’re ok, you look a lot better than last night.” Greg said relieved.  
“I am, Greg I wanted to tell you something...uhm I am kind of seeing someone.”  
“Wow, that’s great Miranda I am happy for you. Who is the lucky guy?”  
“See, that’s the point, it isn’t.” Miranda said blushing.  
“Isn’t what? A guy? Holy...sh... Miranda are you telling me you’re seeing a woman?”  
“Yes, its Andrea my assistant but please Greg be quiet about it. It’s all new but I told the girls and I wanted you to know it from me not them, ok?” Greg looked stunned but he smirked at Miranda who was blushing extremely.  
“Ok, sure I won’t tell anyone god knows I know what the press can do to you or the girls. But uhm...you know?”  
“What? Do you have a problem with it being a woman?” Miranda fired at him.  
“Noooo not at all, actually quite the opposite, I think it’s kind of hot.” He whispered the last part to her.  
Miranda playfully pushed him away and covered her eyes.  
“You’re impossible, get out of here.” They both chuckled as the girls came back in.  
“Mom we got ice-creams from the vending machine, you wanna try some?”  
“Why are you laughing?”  
“Nothing bobbseys your father just told me something funny from work.” Miranda glared at him but smirking lightly.  
“Oh so adult stuff…Dad we need to go, we have soccer practice in an hour and we still need our training bags.” Caroline said.  
“Sure honeys, say goodbye to your mother and then let’s go.” Greg said and waved at Miranda. She embraced her girls then mouthed ‘Get out’ at him with a wink and a smile. They got along so well after their divorce. She was very happy that was the case, for her girls and peaces sake.  
They left and Miranda felt exhausted. She went back to sleep almost instantly.  
Andy came back at 6 o’clock sharp as Miranda wished but she was out like a light when Andy entered her room. She was sleeping peacefully and Andy didn’t have the heart to wake her yet. She walked over to the window and enjoyed the view a bit. She took a chair and sat down by the window, took her phone and answered a few emails and texts for work. She was glad Nigel had everything under control and Emily only freaks out once a day which is also good. She put her earphones in and listened to some music.  
Meanwhile Miranda woke up and saw Andy sitting by the window with her back towards her. She stood as quietly as she could and walked over to her. She slid her hands around Andy’s neck from behind and kissed her ear. Andy was startled for a moment but then smiled and enjoyed the feeling of being cared for by Miranda Priestly.  
“Hey, you’re supposed to stay in bed young lady.” Andy said softly. She stood up and rounded the chair to hug the editor properly.  
“Hello Andrea, I am so glad you are here. This feels so nice.” She said nuzzling Andy’s neck.  
“Yes it does. You feel nice.” Andy said her hands wandering up and down Miranda’s back and on her ribs on the side.  
“Well, don’t I get a ‘hello’ kiss” Miranda said while she leaned back to look in Andy’s eyes.  
“You get kisses on every occasion you want Miranda.” Andy whispered and kissed her short and softly.  
“We should get you back in bed.” Andy said looking in Miranda’s crystal blue eyes.  
“Eager to get me in bed are we?” she said chuckling. Andy blushed profusely.  
“No...uhm yes but you know.... because...” Andy stuttered and Miranda just leaned in and kissed her deeply. Emotions rushed through her like electricity. Andy couldn’t hold back and deepened the kiss swiping her tongue over Miranda’s lips. She granted access immediately and moaned in Andy’s mouth. Andy felt a bit weak in the knees. She decided to push her backwards toward the bed while kissing.  
Miranda hit the bed with the back of her knees and sat on it pulling Andy down with her. She tumbled and landed right on top of Miranda. They laid there kissing lazily. Miranda went under Andy’s shirt and caressed her stomach and she touched the underside of her breasts slightly which made Andy moan.  
“God, I want you so badly Andrea.”

TBC :) I hope you like it please please leave some reviews....please :) Pretty please ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I couldn’t update sooner. A lot is going on now but I promise to finish it and also my other story “The Elevator”. But I have a writer’s block for “the Elevator” so I keep doing “My heart” first until I am filled with inspiration again for my other story ;) So here’s the new chapter enjoy :)

„Mhh Miranda I want you too…“ Andy whispered in her ear nibbling her way down her throat. Miranda couldn’t think straight she was gasping. Andy slid her hands under Miranda’s shirt and caressed her stomach. She felt how she didn’t wear a bra and slid over her breasts and her nipples instantly became diamond hard.  
“Oh Andrea....oh god don’t ....don’t stop......”  
Suddenly Andy realized where they were. She took her hands away and took in the sight of a very aroused and panting Miranda.   
“Babe, we need to stop I want you so much but not here. I want all of you, spread you out and have my way with you. But I don’t want to get you in trouble in case anyone sees us here.”  
“Andrea....please call the doctor....” Miranda said with her eyes closed still breathing hard.  
“Oh god, what’s wrong?” She asked getting up already. Miranda opened her eyes and smirked.  
“I want to get my release papers so we can go home....” She said pulling her back on top of her. “So I can make love to you properly.” She whispered hovering over Andy’s lips.  
“Don’t EVER do that again.” Andy said kissing her hard not giving her a chance to reply. Andy pulled back while Miranda was panting already again.  
“You are no fun.” Miranda said pouting like a little girl.  
“Well, that’s your punishment for scaring the crap out of me, no more.” Andy said grinning. She pulled the chair back next to Miranda’s bed and sat next to her.   
“And by the way I don’t think you were allowed to get up babe.” Miranda settled herself back in bed in a sitting position and looked still like a grumpy schoolgirl.  
“Well the nurse forgot to put me back on the monitor last time I went to the bathroom so it’s totally not my fault if they are incompetent.” Andy chuckled at that and went back to her emails.  
After a while the nurse came in and brought Miranda her dinner.   
“Good news Miranda if you are stable you will be released soon. Also you can get up by yourself again. So no more monitoring for you.”  
“Thank god, when is soon?” Miranda asked a little annoyed.  
“Well the doctor wants to discuss this with you any minute; he will come by before he is done with his shift.”  
“Acceptable.” Miranda said and the nurse left. Andy smirked and helped Miranda setting everything up for dinner.   
“Ugh white bread and soup again, darling please let us go out for dinner.” Miranda said and Andy loved it that, Miranda Priestly whined over food .   
“I am so sorry babe but they keep you on that diet because of your heart I think I should organize an appointment with a nutritionist. I read you have to keep a bit of a diet after a heart attack.”  
“Thanks for reminding me....ugh...yes please do that Andrea but if only soup or white bread is on that list I will kill him. With my bare hands.” Miranda said slightly smirking.  
“Understood, I bet there is a lot more on it but I will make sure to get you the best one.” Andy said  
“Hello Mrs. Priestly, I am Dr.Frank and I will sign your release papers for tomorrow if you are ok with that.” He said grinning and greeting her with a hand shake.  
“Well that sounds acceptable.”  
“Under a few conditions though. I want you to get an EKG once a week here. I want you to get a nutritionist and a physical therapist. AND if EVER and I mean if you ever have a bad feeling, racing pulse, dizziness or anything like that, I want you to come here and we will do a check up alright? Any questions?”  
“Yes, well uhm...am I allowed to be physically active?” Miranda asked blushing profusely and Andy was about to burst into tears of laughter but pulled herself together.  
“You are allowed to have sex but don’t overdo it the first couple of weeks. Well if that is all then I will leave you too it. Tomorrow morning we will give you your release papers.”  
“Thank you doctor, yes that is all.” Miranda said still being hot and embarrassed. He left and Andy couldn’t hold it together she laughed and Miranda was joining in to Andy’s surprise. She leaned in and kissed her.  
“You are so adorable.” Andy said still smiling.   
“Oh stop it...ugh I will never ever here the end of this am I?”   
“I won’t tease you I promise.” She said all serious. They sat together and Miranda finished her soup.  
“So tomorrow?” Andy asked.  
“Yes tomorrow, I can’t wait to be released. I want my home and my runway and....uhm you.”  
“So are you saying we will get physically active tomorrow?” Andy asked grinning like a fool.   
“Listen and listen good Andrea.” Miranda said with her deathly Runway glare. Andy looked at her with wide eyes knowing she fucked up.  
“Don’t ever mention that again...” she said pulling closer on her collar hovering over her lips. “Or else I need to punish you. Physically. Got it?” Andy nodded but didn’t move. Miranda just scared the shit out of her and then aroused her very shortly after. Miranda licked Andy’s bottom lip and Andy reciprocated. Finally they kissed very softly and shortly. Miranda pulled away leaving Andy aroused and panting.  
“Now who is punished for today?” Miranda smirked.  
“You are so evil...” Andy sat there trying to compose herself.  
“Yes but you love me for it.” Miranda said chuckling and then stopping abruptly since she realized what she just said. Andy realized it the same time and they looked in each other’s eyes. Filled with fear of the other’s reaction.  
“I didn’t mean...uhm....” was all Miranda could utter before Andy took her things and ran out of Miranda’s room. Miranda fell back on her pillow and closed her eyes.  
“Fuck...” 

TBC – Please leave reviews you know how much I love them :)


	11. Chapter 11

The Heart 

Chapter 11

 

Ahhhh sorry for the late update but u know life and all XD so here we go I try really hard to update sooner this time :)

 

Andy stormed out of the hospital and walked towards her apartment. Tears streamed down her face and she thought about what happened.  
'She said she loved me and didn't mean it great. I was so stupid to fall in fucking love with her god damn me I knew it.' Andy thought to herself and hailed a cab she wanted to be home in bed and cry until it doesn't hurt anymore.

Meanwhile in the hospital Miranda sat in her bed shaking her head. She was so stupid. Why did she have to say them now. And then accidentally take them back so stupid. She banged her fists against her head. But those feelings were true so she had to fix it.

"Please pick up...." she breathed out while she tried to call Andrea but of course she didn't pick up the phone. She threw her phone on the bed and sighed.

Andy arrived at home. She closed the door and slid down onto the floor. This couldn't be the end she should have stayed, Andy thought. What if Something happened to Miranda and she wasn't there? She decided to call Miranda. When she got her phone out she saw a missed call from her.  
Maybe this wasn't the end after all Andy thought. She pressed the call button.

"Andrea?"

"Miranda i am so sorry I shouldn't have left like i did and...." but Miranda cut her off.

"Andrea, open your door please."

"Wh...what?" Andy got up from the floor and opened the door. Miranda stood there crying. 

"I love you so much please forgive me Andrea." Andy pulled her inside. Miranda dropped her things and hugged Andy.

"Don't cry sweetheart, oh god I love you too. I can't believe you released yourself from the hospital."

"I didn't mean to hurt you I am in love with you and I was just scared...."

"Shht it's ok Miranda I love you and nothing will change that. I am so glad you are here. Are you feeling ok?"

"I am fine I am just tired can we lay down." Miranda asked.

"Of course lets get ready for bed. Can I lay with you and hold you?"

"I would be very disappointed if you wouldn't lay by my side tonight." Miranda said finally not crying anymore and smiling slightly at Andy.

Andy showed Miranda the bedroom and guided her to the bathroom. While Miranda changed Andy got some water and changed herself. She slid under the covers and waited for Miranda. Finally Miranda emerged from the bathroom.

"Hi babe." Andy beamed at her. She was so happy that Miranda came to her and they were able to spend some time alone together. Miranda just smiled at her and slid next to her into bed. She was laying on her back closing her eyes. Andy was probed on her elbow and looked down on her girlfriend.

Andy caressed Mirandas cheek and got her famous lock out of her face. Miranda smiled while Andy did that but didn't open her eyes. 

"I am so glad you came here Miranda. I will take good care of you. So.....uhm you love me?"

Miranda looked at her and a single tear rolled down.

"I do Andrea, I really love you. So much i never felt anything like that. It's so different, you are so different."

Andy leaned down and kissed Miranda softly on her lips. 

"I can't believe it really. I never thought I would ever here these words out of your mouth." She chuckled at her. Miranda turned on her side and looked up at her.

"So?" Miranda asked and raised an eyebrow.

Andy acted all innocent as if she didn't know what Miranda wanted to hear.

"So, what? Oh....of course..." she smirked at her and Miranda tried her worst glare but it wouldn't work anymore with her love.

"Miranda, I love you more than anything." She laid down on her side too and looked in her eyes. Tracing her face with her fingers.

"I am so lucky you are laying here next to me. I wanna hold you forever and never let go." She whispered at her.

Miranda closed her eyes and held back more tears.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful." They laid there in silence when Miranda broke it once more.

"You may start now, Andrea." Andy burst out laughing and embraced the editor who just smiled and enjoyed that moment.  
They snuggled together and talked some more. They soon fell asleep. 

Andy woke up in the middle of the night and her arms was asleep she took it carefully out. She didn't want to wake Miranda. When she managed to do that she was happy to see that Miranda still slept.

Andy went to the bathroom real fast and slid into bed next to her love quickly again. She couldn't resist in caressing her check when Miranda stirred. She pulled away quickly but Miranda grabbed her hand and pulled it back.

"Don't stop. Please I love when you touch me." So Andy kept caressing her. Miranda turned on her back and enjoyed Andys caress. Miranda took her hand and guided further down on her collarbone. Since it was dark all Andy could do was feel. So she stopped in surprise when she came to the swell of Mirandas breast. Andy heard Mirandas breath speeding up.

"Please, don't stop." The editor said again. So Andy kept going and went further down and over Mirandas breast. She massaged it very slowly and gently and it aroused Andy to no end. Miranda was panting by now.  
Andy suddenly couldn't manage anymore and took away the covers and straddled Mirandas hips. 

"Oh Andrea, I want you please can we...."

Andy beant down and hovered over Mirandas lips still kneading her breasts.

"Yes we can and we will, because ever since I laid eyes on you I wanted to ravish you. Are you feeling really up to it tonight." She whispered.

"Oh god, i am so ready for this Darling....please." That was all Andrea needed and she captured Mirandas lips in a heated and passionate kiss.....

TBC leave me some reviews I love them.


	12. Final chapter :)

Chapter 12

 

Miranda moaned into Andys mouth. She was so turned on. Her hands slid under Andys nightshirt and she felt Andys skin. It felt so soft. She took the hem of her shirt and pulled it over Andys head. Miranda saw her lovers breasts for the first time and was on fire. 

"Oh my god your breasts are beautiful." She whispered and touched then carefully at first but then started kneading them a bit more forth fully. Andy threw her head back and moaned.

"I love your hands on my breasts, I am burning up for you Miranda." Andy helped to get rid of Mirandas shirt and she started kissing down Mirandas chest until she hovered over her perfect breasts.

"I can't wait to taste them Miranda." She said grinning up at her. She licked very gently at one nipple and then dove right in and gave both breast her full attention. Miranda was writhing and panting beneath her sweet torture. Andy kissed her way down and stopped at the hem of Mirandas pants. 

"I'll get rid of these now ok?" Miranda just moaned and that was all Andy needed to go right ahead. She pulled down the pants and her underwear at the same time. She couldn't wait any longer.

"Are you wet for me babe?" Andy whispered.

"Oh god yessss...." was all Miranda could utter.

"I will see for myself now ok?"

She didn't wait for the answer and slid her hands between Mirandas legs and through the wetness. Miranda arched up to her touch. Andy kept moving her hand massaging her folds gently.   
Miranda was panting to no end and Andy started to get worried for a second.

"Are you ok babe? Should I slow down or stop?"

Miranda looked up at her suddenly in shock.

"God no, please don't ever stop....please....I need you."

Andy kissed her softly and with a breathy "ok." She slid down Mirandas body and between her legs.  
She didn't talk she went just right in and started licking and nibbling her core. Mirandas breath got faster and faster and she couldn't hold back her climax any longer.

"Oh fuck, babe ....oh yes you make me come.....oh yessss..." she hissed and as she felt Andys tongue in her entrance she went over the edge with a loud scream of her lovers name. Andy cleaned Miranda and herself with her covers a bit before laying next to a very spent Miranda. She traced circles on Mirandas shoulders while kissing her softly there. 

"Oh my god...where did you learn that? That was amazing I never came so hard in my life...." Miranda started when she finally gained back her breath. 

"Well I read a lot but I never slept with a woman before but I am glad you liked it." 

"Liked it? That was fucking amazing I loved it I will never get enough of that." Miranda said and Andy looked surprised at her.

"Wow I am a bad influence you said fuck twice already." Andy chuckled at her 

"As if you wouldn't enjoy it." Miranda said rolling on top of Andy.

"I think I owe you." Miranda whispered against her lips and kissed her. Andy opened her legs and Their centers touched for the first time.

"Ohhhhh.....so good." Miranda shuddered. She started a slow rhythm. 

"Oh god Miranda that feels so good. Your wet pussy rubbing on mine...oh god don't stop." Andy moaned in her ear.

Miranda slowed down and looked down at her love. Her eyes were full of lust and desire. 

"You want me to fuck you Andrea?" Miranda asked while moving very slowly against her core. 

"Oh yes Miranda please...." Miranda stopped and Andy moaned in frustration but it didn't hold on long since Mirandas hand went in between them. Miranda laid next to Andy and she circled Andys entrance with her fingers. 

"Miranda.....don't tease ...please...I ..."

"Oh I know darling....I know what u need." She whispered sensually and went in with two fingers with ease since Andy was very wet by now.  
Andy screamed and moaned feeling Miranda inside her.

"You are so tight Andrea." She picked up the pace and Andy went over the edge while Miranda whispered dirty and sweet nothings into her ear. She arched off the bed while coming very hard.  
When she came down from her high she started shaking.

"Are you ok Andrea?" She asked pulling the blanket over her. "Or do you need to come again?" She asked putting her hand back massaging Andys clit and with that she was right on the spot. Andy came again. Her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

"Oh god stop....please.....ughhhhh." She put her hands over Mirandas and rode out the last waves of her orgasm with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh god....that was.....oh god." She couldn't speak yet she had to regain her strength and breath to speak. Miranda kissed her temple and snuggled up against Andy.

"Twice Andrea? Really?"

"Totally your fault I mean if you have to be so fucking hot and making me horny no wonder." Andy chuckled.

They caressed each other and listened to each other breathing until they fell into a peaceful slumber. 

Miranda woke up to Andys cell phone. She was so annoyed Andy didn't wake up so she reached over and saw it was Nigel. At 6.30 am in the morning. That wasn't right she thought. She decided to have some fun.

"Yes Nigel?"

"Oh....uhm good morning Miranda , I am so sorry I thought I was calling Andrea." 

"You are calling her, now what could you possibly want at this hour?"

"I....you....what? I wanted to discuss the next few days and your release ....and .....how....i mean..."

In the meantime Andy woke up and listened to Mirandas conversation on her phone.

"Nigel, i am released already since last night.i was peacefully asleep so is Andrea. I will discuss my schedule with her personally so if you wouldn't mind we would like to sleep some more. That's all."

"Holy shit Miranda.....you and Andy and i you....of course uhm bye." 

"Goodbye Nigel." When she hung up Andy started laughing.

"Oh my god I have to check on him later, I bet he is having a heart attack right now. I love you so much." Andy chuckled and kissed Miranda who just smirked her evil smirk.

"I love you too, Andrea."

 

THE END

I will leave this story with this chapter. I think it's a nice ending and I hope you will give me some final reviews on that story ;)


End file.
